


Stupid decisions (Killua x Oc story)

by Saikeys



Category: Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fairytail, Fluff, HunterxHunter/Fairytail crossover, Killua x Oc, Killua x Reader, Killuaxoc, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Romance, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikeys/pseuds/Saikeys
Summary: Everything about the job was great, that is until she met the selfish, arrogant, stupid, caring, loyal ass named Killua Zoldyck.Alexandra is the 18 year old famous mage known as one of the most powerful mages in all of Fiore using re- equip magic. Some even say she trained the Titania herself. She has dedicated her life to magic but due to an accident two years back hurting her lungs she is unable to use the magic. Since then she has  been teaching at the well known school Cameford helping other talented mages become what the want to be. One day she get the request to help a dangerously powerful little prince control his powers together and raise him to the ruler he is destined to be. That is when she meet him. (Killua is 19 in this story)This is a story I've had in my mind for the longest time. Its a Hunter x Hunter and slight Fairytail crossover but Fairytail won't be a part of the story ‹3





	1. Waking up to the green lights (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) This is my first fanfic ever, I really want to write down this story and it's perfect to train my english. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, hopefully it will get better as the story continues! Killua and Gon will be 19 in this story and hopefully I get their characters right.. I think thats all :D)

_The silence lay like a thick blanket over the city. Sleeping, unable to take notice the events currently unfolding on Marine street, southwest of the suburbs known as Swaldani city. It would end here, on this very spot. But it wasn't his fingers that had delivered the final judgment._

_He was just a mere pawn in a much bigger scale. Any time now blood would lay scattered over the floors of the dark apartment._

_Warm, soon to be cold. On his hands, soon to the sticky, with drying blood outlining the lifelines of his palms - on his claws, under his claws, it never came of completely between the missions. The ingrained dry substance of red would always reamin on his palms, whether he could see it or not._

_The mansion was obscure, not that he minded. He carefully stepped on the non-creaking spots on the so endlessly wooden floor.  In the distance, the sounds of the sleeping couple could be heard. They were above middle age, just as him plans in a much bigger scale. Empathy for the wasn't existent in is mind- however, the annoyance of doing someone else dirty work rankle his mind.  
Random though crisscrossed his mind as he quietly took the first step up the stairs. This would be his ninth job since he had left the mountain. Without being provided any information he thoughtlessly did as he was told. _

_Maybe he was becoming a real murderer. A lifeless kid. A monster. A devil. A death maker. At least not at the moment. But the worst hing was that he actually, truthfully, undoubtedly didn't care. He had to get this done quick, he felt so sluggish, so mentally tired._

_Regaining focus he went back to the present. The gross snores of the elders could be heard clearly. This was it, just in a few second he would be on his way home. Trying to ignore the thought he carefully glinted the door open, careful not to make a sound, to tired to make a scene this night. Then he froze._

_The assassin turned his head slightly to find a girl glaring back at him, his hand still on the door.. How long had she been here? He hadn't been able to notice her before. Nobody had told him about her. Nobody had mentioned that she would be here._

_Neither of them moved. She watched every move he made, every breath and any shift in expression. In return he searched for something in her eyes, expecting to see terror and hate, maybe fear. He was taken aback when he found neither of those, instead he was greeted by strong fiery eyes burning with life, challenging him. Slightly taken aback he just stared at her, never breaking their eyes contact. He could tell she knew why he was here. The stern expression told him so, as if saying 'do it if you dare'. It was a challenge. Was she stupid or just naive, she wouldn't be alive to see the outcome of that kind of challenge._

_His hand soundlessly left the door. Slowly, with our making a sound he started closing the distance between them, he wasn't in the mood for this kind of encounters. He was tired of all the inexplicable thoughts roaming inside is mind. He was dissatisfied with the way her eyes oozing confidence and possibilities. Possibility he never had.  
  _ _The girl didn't move an inch as he got closer, she just continued to glare at him._

_She wore a simple skirt and top, her sharp, green eyes gleaming in the dark, chunks of long darkblonde hair framing her face. He supposed she was the same age as him, if not younger. Judging by her intense aura she was not one to be taken lightly, he realized after analyzing her._

_Feeling claws revealing themselves on his fingers he moved fast, he had a bad feeling about the girl as she stood by the wall with crossed arms, closing herself of to him. Not allowing him to break through the walls of her mind. The splendid green eyes were piercing right through him. He attacked, effectively closing the last piece of distance between them, impossible for the normal eye to spot._

 

_His suspicions proved to be right, on an instant he found himself pressed against the damp ground, the chill autumn breeze makes his hair wave in a slight motion. The girl were towering over him, pinning down his arms. Their eyes never broke contact. He had never been in this situation he quickly receive. All there years of never ending merciless training had left him without a idea of how to act.  
Her face broke into a smile. It has his turn to glare.  He was enjoying the rush of amusement he felt by suddenly being outside without any explanation. The mysterious light in her eyes and by the way she assaulted him._

_Normally he would get annoyed and kill her on an instant, with our a second thought, just as he was told. But tonight, here on Marine street, the young boy found himself smirking back at the girl. Surprising himself not knowing why he did such a thing.  Her eyebrows shot up and just in the moment she lost her concentration he effectively kneed her in the stomach. Using gravity he turned her around using his bare strength, pressing down the sensitive spots in her arms - now keeping her in the same position she had kept him. Her smile hed worn of making him feel a wave of victory shoot through his veins.  
He so desperately looked for something in her eyes, something to be recognized as fear. Anything, anything that could make him superior to her. Yet he couldn't. _

_"Are you alright?” Her voice was soft and caring yes strong and confident. Who in the world was she, did little girls talk like this even after being attack by a stranger? He didn't know who to deal with people outside his house like this, even if that person was a kid like him. He was a Zoldyck, after all. Zoldycks show no emotion, but there was something about this girl that made him interested._

_”I ask you the same question” Making sure to drain his voice of all emotion the looked down at her. He wasn't supposed to interact. He wasn't. His mind was screaming to get out of there. His brothers voice could be heard in the back of his head yet here he was. Totally letting his mind act on it's own._

_”I'm just here to make sure no kids come here strolling around trying to kill the old couples”. She gave a crooked smile despite the situation she was in. He glared at her struggling to figure the girl out._

_”What’s your name” He demanded, dangerously and unknowingly prepared to use force to get an answer. Instead, he found himself flinch._

_”Alexandra, but just call me Alex. What’s your name?”  
What would an assassin do in this kind of situation? How would his father and brother have handled this. If it had been another person the would just had let it go and walked away, ignoring her. Not if it was someone like Alexandra, they would definitely get rid of her. It was _ _irritating how her name just stuck in his mind._

_No, he wouldn't do that. Something in her eyes was so comforting, the way the welcomed his being, without bringing no attention to what he was and what he was going to do, or had done. She make him feel weak test strong at the same time, that everything is possible. Even for him.  He felt incredibly conflicted in a way he was unfamiliar with. The 10 year old questioned himself for the first time in a long while, why was he doing this? He felt so confused, so tired.  
 He simply shake his head, refusing to answer her question.  _

_”It’s alright, everyone has their own reasons” Alexandra wore a soft smile as he looked up at him, having made no attempt to break free, relaxing in his firm grip._

_He felt so tired. So tired. Slowly he let go of her arms letting them have back their blood circulation. Absently he stood up, gave her one last glance as she laid in the grass locking at him thoughtfully. Then he ran. He ran for his life. He was afraid of the sensation growing in his_ _heart. Imagination of the world putside the walls his brother had built around his mind._

_Nothing had really changed, the city remained quiet as he walked down the streets. Yet it felt like he had never been there before. He felt numb. He felt tired.  Yet at the same time, he had never felt more awake. As if a new world was revealing itself, a world he never believed existed before witnessing it himself._

 

_He started heading back to his home, to emotionally weak to think about the circumstances for not finishing the job. Sparkles of green was the only thing conquering his mind._   
  
  
  


 

 

(A/N) This is my first fanfic ever, I really want to write down this story and it's perfect to train my english. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, hopefully it will get better as the story continues! Killua and Gon will be 19 in this story and hopefully I get their characters right.. I think thats all :D)


	2. Dear Alex, stay positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a introduction chapter letting you get to know Nisshoku and Alex, but also an introduction to the story haha
> 
> Enjoy :)

Putting a lot of energy and effort into everything I do has always been a natural part in my life. My life hasn't been a walk on sunshine but my morals has always remained the same, and I'm proud of that. So even after my lungs gave in two years ago I kept fighting my own way, working hard to keep up with the weight laying on my shoulders.

* * *

 

When it comes to cooking it's important to make sure every component of the dish is perfect. When it comes to the fish I'm holding in my hand it just doesn't do it for me. The substance is to stiff and the color is slightly of. I picked it up and put it in the freezer, better save it for later. Feeling the cold air against my skin I quickly closed the door and went back to the bench where I had my tools and started the inspections on the next fish.

Finding "the one" fish was way more time-consuming then it may seem. 

”Miss what was wrong with that fish?” My attention switched from the fish to the young prince and I meet by a pair of questioning eyes. Tutoring a prince is indeed taxing but I felt myself earning more energy and happiness from teaching this little boy I wouldn't change my job for the world. The 13 year old boy had put all attention on me, having completely lost interest in the chemistry assignment I had given him earlier - and well I couldn't blame him.

”It just didn't feel quite right to fit in the soup." Keeping the answer simple since he already knew my opinions on cooking. Taking a break from what I am doing and look at him from the kitchen with a serious face, making him flinch. ” And if my senses say the fish isn't good enough that is how it is”. I add and see Nisshoku frownshowing he wasn't happy with the explanation. Cracking a smile I contuse cutting the fish I've decided would fit my soup into fine slices with quick movements. Making sure not to make any unnecessary moves.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

”But that doesn't make any sense Miss Alexandra the fish looked just fine to me”.

If I had gotten a jenny for all time someone has asked the same kind of question I would live in a luxurious oversized mansion right now. Apartments on Camford these days are unreasonably expensive, one was lucky to even get a broom cupboard. I let out a small giggle  ”My my Nessie you have so much to learn. Sometimes you just have to trust your instincts, if you do so I can a…”

”But…”

I was interrupted by the young prince, raising my eyebrows. Having him feel a bit of guilt for interrupting me I make a small gesture telling him to continue.

”My other master says one should make decision judged by fact and conditions before acting, not by feeling, so your..”

It was my turn to interrupt deciding being a good role model is overrated. The irritation start swelling up inside of me but I try to keep it out of my voice. ”Well now Nessie sometimes you have to make your choices depending on feeling, and those are sometimes the better.”

I pause and turn my attention to the onions which I reluctantly begin cutting. On an instant I feel my eyes starting to get watery. My own master always told my my eyes was going to be the death of me, turns out he was right.  ”From my experience the wise decisions are the ones you make with your heart and now your brain.” I told him in a calm manner slightly distant. There was two ays to live life, and living it by making the choices your heart tells you to - even if they often are the hard ones to make will always be repaid in the end.  

I noticed  the boy didn't look very convinced but he decided to not go any further in on the topic and went back to his chemistry assignment. As for me I continue cutting my onions with hurting eyes and tears rolling down my face but I can't but  help to steal small glances of the prince every now and then. With his fiery red hair and dark eyes he look intimidating for being such a young boy.

He is a fast learner which make my part of the job easy, he always come with good questions and carefully remember the answers. It is amusing to see him put so much effort in his studies, determined to always do his best. I would never doubt he put just a much efforts into the other part of his training if not more. As much as I love chemistry myself I could see him eagerly wait for the clock to strike twelve and meet up with whatever person it was that handled his combat training. It was easy to spot buries on his arms and legs after intense training every time he comes back in the morning  but I choose to not point it out. From my own years of countless hours of hard work, sweat, pain and will to succeed, I can relate to him more than he could image.

A smile crept on to my face as I lost myself in nostalgia. Being a mage is hard and demanding job. You could never afford to be completely relax with the enemies being many. All students at Cameford worked so hard to get to a decent level of magic skill and knowledge, everyone talented and competent - but only a few relies the responsibilities to come when graduating. I wouldn't have pulled trough if I hadn't Irine, Angelica and Zepf by my side in times when everything seemed hopeless. They often tell me I'm the reason they keep going but how wrong they are - they're the reason I'm the person I am today.

 I was awoken from my daydreams by my pupils tired voice.

”Miss Alexandra can you help me with this question?” Taking the knife with me I continue cutting the onion as I make my way to the table where Nessie it sitting - being tortured. Teary eyed from the aroma from the onion I have major difficulties reading the paper.  Explain proved to be even harder. I go back to the kitchen to finish the soup I am so carefully making. The rich sent fill the apartment as I poured it up in two bowls. ”Nessie!” I screamed signaling the lunch was done. He strolled into the kitchen and glanced at the clock.

”Miss Alexandra shouldn't you have a class right now?” he asked as he scoped in the food into his mouth. Releasing a sigh I simply shook my head,

”All of my classes are canceled this week so I'm free, now eat up so you don't get late to whoever is training you in York Shin” I said waiving my own spoon in the air as I talked making my point. ”But why not?”, guess he do have some stupid questions.

”Im just low on magic at the moment so Irine wouldn't let me help her with the class trip she was hosting for the 5th years, I had already called of my lessons to I'm free to do what I want this week.” It was no point in lying, and start lying to him would only be a bad influence on the innocent little brain of his.

”Irene believes I wouldn't be able to keep up with their pace. If something came up I wouldn't be able to protect the student or me since I cant use my magic and I can understand her worries but I mean we've known each other since we were toddlers and she is well aware of the fact that I can handle myself outside this school even if my lungs suck. Even if I cant use my magic I'm not useless but people cant seem to understand that, and now I'm being kept in this place the entire week so…” My rant was interrupted,

”Miss I think you're becoming paranoid.” I just stare at him dumbfounded for a second ”I AM NOT”,  I shrike crossing my arms over my chest and lean back on the chair, yes I am childish. Nisshoku gave my a puzzled look for a second but then his face brighten.

”Maybe you could come with me to York Shin and we could have our lessons there and then on the afternoons you could just spend time in the city?” His eyes glitters with excitement at the fought. Nisshoku knew about my lungs condition since  a while back. I tilted my head back at looked up at the ceiling. That little boy, I truly admired him.

It was nothing wrong with the suggestion but something like that would never work out, when I first got the instructions for the job it said clearly that my lessons would be held at the school and the other wherever the other trainer as I choose to call it want to train. And besides, I would want to interfere with the training mostly to help myself. Although I would never admit it not being able to use my magic is degrading, it is such a big part of my life and I am constantly fighting to find new pieces of my life to cherish and looks forward to. Everyone in Fiore knows me as the powerful mage, the obstacle to overcome in order to get stronger.

Only a few know about my current condition making it dangerous for me to stroll around the street in case someone recognized me and challenged me to a fight. I have to many enemies from all years of jobs so making it official was more or less out of the question. I'm not scared - I would gladly accept a challenge for some excitement in my everyday life but keeping me away from it is my friends way of protecting me.   At one point moving seemed very promising but the thought of leaving them made it hard to leave.

I force a smile and look up at Nessie, ”No, it is better this way”, and with that the conversation was finished. Even through didn't seem to that way to him.

”Well I guess you should start gathering your stuff, don't worry about the dishes.” The prince just give me a look but did as he was told. I know he wanted to keep the subject going but I don't  feel like talking more about it, so I started doing the dishes in silence lost in my own thoughts. Soon he has everything he need - all set and ready to go. He stand in the kitchen doorway unsure what to say. I turn around and lock at him with a wide smile.

”Be careful now and make sure to rehearse what you learned today”. He just nodded and started setting the clock mechanism which allowed him to teleport to York Shin in a matter of seconds. Money made everything possible. Once he is done he look at me again with serious eyes and say,

”I’m gonna make a decision because my heart tells me so now Miss Alexandra”, and with that he was gone. I let out a little laugh and started preparing my dinner. Nisshoku was indeed a funny little boy.

* * *

 

That night I nearly choked my own food as I read the letter I held in my hand.

_Miss Knowls,_

_We send you this letter to inform you that you will be teaching Prince Nisshoku from York Shin city staring tomorrow, we have already let Gru know about your displacement so we expect to see you shortly._

_Yours,  Edward Lance_

That boy never chases to amaze me.

It was raining outside. Somewhat absent I lean my head in my hands and start massaging my temples. To tired to think. What was happening.

Nisshoku was of nobel blood after all, but the papers I signed before getting the job clearly stated that the education must be kept indoors here at the school. They wouldn't be able to get through with this kind of change without without notifying me first. Gru did have a big influence in such business but he wouldn't have make the decision without me. This was Nessies making.

A smile creep on my face as I lean back on the chair, it is time for a change.

 

* * *

 

 

The marketplace is like a symphony orchestra. People are coming from everywhere carrying their own errands and problems. Crowded streets and blurry sounds.   
It was October in York Shin so the city should be healing up after the hectic weeks of auctions of September. However the city didn't show any sign of taking a break. The morningbreeze is filled with smoke and fumes, oh how I look forward to being expected to live in a place like this for the next few months. I wasn't used to being stationed in such crowded environments filled with more people than almost all of Fiore. 

  
So many histories, so much love, fear, angst. I don't want to think about how much business and choices being made all around around me going by unnoticed.   
  
Ironically I accepted the change almost immediately after the letter was lent to my hands - excitedly signing all papers and let all competent on Cameford know that I wouldn't be be able to have any classes for some time ahead. I let out a laugh as I remembered some of my students faces when I told them about it.    
”No, I won’t be coming here on Wednesdays just for making dinner Jason.” That poor kid, with all due respect - but being picky with food was something he should start working to come over. After all complications had been sorted out in terms of measurement procedures under my absence I left the classes in triumph with their groans being heard loud and clear behind me. It’s funny how food is priority over studies in a stressed students life on Cameford. I can't blame them through, it was those priorities who fueled my own passion for cooking when I were in their shoes. How I was able to smash in cooking in my busy schedule still remains a mystery.

 I notice the smell of bread penetrating the air around me, being the cause of my daydreams. It had been two hours since the airship landed north of the center. The view had taken my breath away. In comparison to York Shin was Fiore merely countryside. My former job allowed me to experience a lot, but I had never been to the east. It wasn't until now I understood what I had missed out on.

But - having no experience with cities like York Shin before has its downsides. For probably the ninth time this day I look at the map I had been provided with before leaving and frowned, where the hell was I. My sense of direction had never been something to be proud of but this was absurd. I slap my cheeks, this was not the time to feel down. I have to keep my spirits up so I straighten and look around.   
  
 My action couldn't have been very convincing because in the corner of my eye I notice a tall man in a suit walking towards me.  
  
  
Awkwardly giving him a smile showing him I noticed, I turn to face him fully on. If someone is willing to help me I will gratefully accept the gesture with open arms. Except if he would happen to be a rapist, then I would punch him in the face. 

 

 ”Hey kid, you need help?” Turns out I won't have to hurt someone today. ”Actually yes, I haven’t been in this city before and I’m kind of lost. You don't happen to know how to get to this hotel do you?” 

Offering a little smile I pull out my map to show him where I'm headed. Mr Suitman raises his eyebrows and let out a loud laugh. ”Well kid, you just need to go straight in that direction.” He gesture to somewhere in the distance,      ”and take a left by the end of the next block, but I'm actually on my way there to so I can walk you” Grinning he looked down at me happy with his accomplishments. 

Poor Mr Suitman, judging by his appearance he mustn’t be successful with these kind of stunts very often.  
”That’s so kind of you, thank you so much!” I let a wide grin dance on my features as we start walk towards our common goal. 

 

”Again, I'm so grateful for your help Mr..?” Proudly he lifted his chin ”Call me Leoreo, and don't make a fuzz over it I'm glad to help.” I was taken aback by the genuine kindness in his voice. This man was the complete opposite of the impression York Shin has given me. 

 

”Miss..?” I skipped down the pavement, ”Alexandra, but just call me Alex.” He seemed to think for a second then he chuckled ”you’re not from here are you?” Was is it really so easy to tell? Its probably my name betraying me but I suppose I do look lost.   
”Nope, I come from Fiore and but I'm gonna be a private teacher here for some months starting today.” His face lit up.

 

”Then you must know about magic” pointing his indexfinger up in the air as if making a point he stated ”Ive heard stories of the land in west there one can heal by using magic which doesn’t require any physical tools of any kind.” Oh now he was getting worked up, ”And some say they don't need any sort of money to accomplish this things and the results are always faultless.” It was my turn to chuckle, ”Yeah I’m familiar with it, but I wouldn’t say that it is faultless” He simply hummed excitedly in response not seeming to convinced, and lost himself in his own fantasies of the lands in the west. 

A wide smile tugged my lips as I continued skipping down the road, getting some positive energy was just what I needed to get my spirits up before starting the new job. Or well maybe I should call it replacement. Whatever it may be called I was ready. It had been ages since I strolled around like this, being  surrounded by people who didn't give a damn about who I was and I loved it. I owe Leoreo.

 

Shortly, I found myself standing in front of a tall fancy bounding with detailed stairs leading up to two big gates. It was less crowded here making me relax. Leoreo cleared his throat. 

”This is were i have to say goodbye, I’m gonna go meet up with a friend soon.” Fixing his tie he gestured to the doors, ”Good luck with the job Alex”. I gave him a big last smile, ”Good luck to you to Leoreo, who knows we may meet again” I waved goodbye started jumping up the stairs. ”Look forward to it!”, he waved and with that my first friend of York Shin left, leaving me on my own ready to dive in to unexplored waters. 

 

* * *

 

  
”I’m sorry miss but you must have the owners signature if you want access to this apartment.” The receptionist have a fakesmile plastered on her face telling me she didn't give a damn about helping me. I take a quick breath in a attempt not to loose my patience with this ”Emma” Cursing in the back of my head I tried again.

”Look here Emma, this document here states clearly that I, Alexandra Knowels is allowed free access to this apartment. It’s already signed by the owner of this hotel and the people who’s sent me here which makes this discussion pointless, so if you could please just let me have the key…” I shoved the paper in front of her face.

 

”Miss, this is the policy, no signature - no room. It shouldn't be so hard to understand should it.” I just starred at her, my mood changed quickly and I couldn't help but to wish I had some good old black coffee right now. Irene always say one should treat their souls to make them flourish you body when life brings you down - this was one of those moments.

 

”But please, the hotel has already made it clear that I'm allowed in.” I already knew she was fucking with me but as far as I knew where wasn’t anything for her to be mad about. 

 

”Yet you don't have any signature of the owner of the apartment” Frustration was killing me inside. How were I supposed to interact with this woman every time I passed thru the gates of this hotel? Confidently forcing a smile upon my face looked her in the eyes not letting her get the pleasure of getting on my nerves. I was used to deal with this kind of people but it was still a pain every time.

”Then why don't we just discuss this matter with your boss and then we will se…”

Someone interrupted me by more or less pushing me aside. ”Wouldn’t taking it with the manager be a bit overkill?” I raised one eyebrow, his hair was complete nightmare I it was all I could focus on - chalky, silvery, thick and messy. ”Excuse me?” I said with anger betting the best of me - this is bad.

  
He glared furiously at me, making it easy to assume that he isn't quite pleased with my presence. Accepting the challenge I glared right back at him. This was not the time to bitching me around, especially with one standing behind the safe desk. His sheer otherworldly intense eyes was astounding. Some thing sparked in the back of my mind, I had definitely stared into those eyes before. They were so sharp, gleaming like sapphires in the dull lighting of the lobby.   
He turn his attention to Emma. 

”I’m here to sign the contract” Ignored, well a small stunt like that wasn't gonna bring me down. I open my mouth to confront him but Emma is faster. ” Good day Mr Zoldyck, I already have the papers ready as I told you this morning.” She chirped with fluttering eyelashes. Seriously?!

 

”Thank you Emma”, he quickly wrote his name on the paper and handed it back to the bimbo behind in the receptiondesk.

”No worries Mr. Zoldyck, anytime!” The so amazing Mr Zoldyck flashed a smile in Emmas direction. It pissed me of. Who do he think he is stumbling in treating me like a sack of potatoes. I noticed he had turned away from Emma, about to make his leave. I open my mouth to say something but is immediately interrupted.

”Don’t just stand there and look stupid” He insolently stated, walking past me. His tone making it hard for me to snap out of my haze of irritation. Making his way further into the bounding he give me no opinion but to follow him like a lost puppy. I cross my arms not moving an inch, oh no. My new working comrade is not going to be my superior.   
"Are you coming or not?" He turned around facing me looking incredibly annoyed. "No, because I'm not gonna let some sassy jerk boss me around." Emma's eyes were flickering between us. The irritating boy frowned his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh. I hear Emma giggle behind me. Just great. What did I ever do to deserve this.

  
"You do know that the apartment is this way? And as far as I know little girls shouldn't be wandering around in a hotel full of bad guys all by themselves, so my recommendation for you is to follow me nice and quiet up to the apartment so we can get this over with." With arrogant tone he formed his words. He looked a bit pissed now - no, very pissed. Very pissed myself I stomp up to him placing my hands on my hips.

  
"Apologize for judging me before knowing me if you want me to listen to you, and for you information I don't need you bitching me around to get to the apartment." I grinned up at him letting him know I accepted his challenge and walked past him. Not locking back I started sipping in the same direction he had been heading to. To my surprise I hear him chuckle,

"You do know that your going the wrong way?" His arrogance struck like lighting trough me. I stopped and turned around - feeling a vein about to pop on my head when I saw his amused face. I decided to counter him in my own childish  way.

  
"Well if you hadn't been such a bitch I could've asked you for help, now I just have to ask someone else."

I shrugged and decided to continue in the wrong direction determined not let him win. My childishness had taken the best of me but at the moment I didn't give a damn - because ahead of me was a sign with a coffeemachine printed on - it pointing left.   
  
When life brings you down - treat yourself with some delicious darkcoffee.  
  


 

 


	3. Dear Alex, don't let it get to you

Humming happily and satisfied I take careful slip out of the way-to-small paper mug.

The black liquid sting on my tung, making me flinch slightly. I gratefully welcome the warm feeling of everything in my mind coming into place and energy to sum up all events I’ve been through this draining day. I close my eyes and continue to hastily slip out of my coffee. Life is god- and the goods come to an end way to quickly. I open one eye to check on the now light cup in my hands. As empty as my classroom on lunchbreak.

Shrugging I make my way back to the wonder machine. Irene isn't here to stop me so what gives to resist. Breaking the empty silence in the room I continue to hum the melody stuck in my head.

The room- or rather local, is pretty well- roomy. High ceilings and along on of the sides looms large windows up, making glass appear all the way up to the to the midnight blue celling. I get the urge to imagine a galaxy as my eyes sweep over the dark. The glass give me a stunningly beautiful view of the sea and the glittering city. I had to go up several flights of stairs to get here which made the views magical as I saw the happenings in the city from a birds perspective, or even an angel. The sun was still dominating the blue sky making the city on York Shin shine, but I couldn't image how amazing it would look on an starry night or with an sunset- painting the sky in colors of pink, red and yellow- blue, green and purple.

Slowly I bring the steaming cup to my lips. It was really airy, about the size of one of my larger classrooms. Due to the sliding doors behind me next to the coffee machine so I presume that this has once been some kind restaurant. My gaze get stuck on the view from the windows and I lose myself in thoughts.

”Careful Miss, be careful not to grow stuck there.”

As awoken from my trance, I look over my shoulder. The deep warm voice I heard belong to an elderly man. His hair is thick and had once been brown, se small still colored strands give it away. It was now more warm grey and styled in a way making him look young despite the age I could see in his calm face. Soft wrinkles are spread across his eyes and cheeks, the chin is covered with short, well-kept beard, slightly darker than his hair.

Seeing him wear a wrinkelfree staff uniform I feel shamed oven my own styling. A messy bun, brown combat boots, worn black jeans and a simple white kitted sweater. I feel like I once again is a lazy student.

”Oh I’m sorry”

I smile and look into his secure and warm eyes, on instant I get a feeling of safety make its way trough my body and veins as our eyes keep the contact. It make my smile grow all the way up to my eyes.

Ignoring my apology he bow slightly. ”Im sorry if I scared you miss, may ask why do I find such a young and beautiful woman as yourself in a place like this? Would you like me to escort you to your room?” His expression doesn't change. I just chuckle at his pointless flattering and politeness.

”No, I’m fine thank you. I find it rather euphoric in here, The atmosphere is rather relaxing don't you think?” I say as I make a gesture into the thin air. To my surprise I see his features change into a genuine smile. This man carries a lot of secrets.

The windows were paired with engraved dust and dirt. The floors were printed with dark marks and the other walls had way to may dark spots. It ha just been left like this, isolated and untouched.

”If its a great view you want then I will gladly show you to our top floor, I can assure you it will take your breath away.” I look at his smile, the way his voice echo in the room and jump against the walls make us both just stop and listen. The deep warm sound revealed that he would also just prefer staying in the room.

Somehow I get the feeling of many memories and laughs being kept here. I confidently and -if not more- stubbornly keep smiling at the him until he sighs in defeat, lightly dropping his head for a second. He understood-

”Say, why would a place like this just be left like this?” The man look at me and is just about to say something when my phone start buzzing in my pocket, making us both jump. The mysterious man gave me a nod and left quickly. I hesitantly take a step after him ignoring the phone but decide against it and contain myself. The room could wait.

Letting out a breath I didn't notice I had been holding I answer the phone.

”Yes?”, I choked my saliva when I heard the voice on the other side of the line.

”Miss Alexandra, Im sorry but I just wonder were you are?” The innocent voice of the innocent boy scared trough my heart and I harshly bring my the phone against my eyes. Pressing it up to my nose, 11.56. Almost half an hour late to the first lesson on my first day. I'm letting Nessie down by strolling around like this. I mentally hit myself, hard. Stupid.

”Nessie I’m so sorry I’m coming there right away”, I didn't hear his attempts to calm me down as I repeated ”Sorry” a million times as I ran trough the halls and corridors, looking for room 675.

My hair was untangling itself on the way and I un-purposely make the day worse for at least five staff members by I bumping in to their wagons of essential items for roomservice, making my sorry's apply to more than one person.

I feel like a wild autumn breeze full with dead leaves, sticking to everything as in one's hair and clothes, with my messy hair, big clothes and flapping arms. The breezy feeling is probably my bodys way of saying I had to much caffeine.

* * *

My hair is everywhere, my makeup is splattered all over my face, sweat coming out of me like a river in spring. Heavily painting I open the big wooden door to room 765.

”Nessie I’m so so sorry!” I exclaim to both my phone that, was still pressed against my ear in a spasmodic way and the surprised looking boy resting on a black leather couch. He just stare blankly at me causing a sting of guilt go right through me. Switching his gaze from me to the clock he successfully inform me of how late I really am.

”It’s okay Miss.” I almost burst out in tears running towards him to hug him tightly.

”Nonono it’s not okay Nessie some burglar could have come and killed you or worse, you could have had to skip my lessons for today! Do you understand how bad this is, I can’t believe I have done such a thing to you!” Wiggling the poor boy in my arms as I continued rambling I failed to notice an frowning jerk slipping on some hot cocoa and reading the newspaper on his phone by the table. I also failed to notice the raising volume of my now high pitched voice as I kept going.

”Miss it hurts.” Freezing on the spot I look down at the prince in my arms. Blinking, some seconds goes by.

”Oh yeah, I’m so sorry Nessie you don't deserve this kind of treatment!” I pull him into my arms once again and he mumbles something against my chest. ”Yes, yes Nessie I’m so very sorry”.

Shrugging I finally let him go and see my luggage already being placed against on of the walls. Noticing my attention towards the boxes Nisshoku just shrugged

”They came and placed it there some hours ago, for some reason you didn't come with them as planned.”

Oh. That was what those men at the airport wanted. Letting out a fake laugh I quickly change the subject.

”You know what Nessie, I thing we should start our lesson hmm.” He just stare blankly at me obviously not buying my poor excuse of new subject. Ignoring him I skip away, down to one of the boxes and start taking out my books and grab my airpen. The pen allowed me to write into the thin air, saving a lot of space and money normal lesson attire would take. It is of course sealed with magic to so it is nearly impossible to break. This one pen had saved more of my lessons than I could possible count. To put it simply I really like my airmen. I'm ready to start my teaching session on the spot.

”Just as a cookbook recipe usually has a number of ingredients, so can chemical equations by complex. In some highly complex chemical reactions, you may even have a series of equations for chemical reactions that must be done in a particular order.”

The airpen flies over the air and Nisshokus pen is flying over his paper. I slightly nod to myself, teaching such a faithful student is an amazing feeling.

”An example of a single-step chemical reaction involving several compounds is a method to create Chlorine gas by heating Manganese Dioxide mixed with Sodium Chloride and Sulfuric acid is seen in this following equation,”

With big letters I start writing the formula. Remembering sings like these had never been a problem for me. Irene often question why I'm able to memorize the periodic table and such while I cant for a million yen be on time ever.

”2NaCl + 2H2SO4 + MnO2 → Na2SO4 + MnSO4 + 2H2O + Cl2,"

”You can see the importance of balancing such an equation.” I smile at his understanding face. Teaching is a wonderful thing.

”Just how are you able to live with yourself when that is what’s going on in your head?”

The apartment is bright, massive and quite fancy. My shoes are shrinking down in a velvet furry carpet and there is several doors leading in to unknown rooms. It was matching the similar themes of design and aesthetic I had seen on well payed jobs.

Without paying much attention to my surroundings since I arrived my only focus had been on my job. In my hurry I had failed to notice the sharp blue eyes now burning right through me. The eyes who belonged to the white haired boy. He is wearing a flannel-sherif with sleeves rolled up and he has arms crossed. My squalid green eyes met his beautiful ocean blue, as they had some hours ago.

”Why are _you_ here?” I exclaim not very happy with this statement.

He is obviously Nisshokus other teacher, Killua Zolduck. Of course I know who he is and why he is here, and even so it isn't very hard to figure out judging by the events that took place earlier this day. I had just made a fool out of myself. Judging by the little freud we had started this wasn't going to add up to my favor.

 Killua blinked and smiled slyly. ”Well Miss _Knowels_ ,” He emphasize my last name as the irritating wiseacre he apparently is. ” I did know that you were tardy but this goes beyond my expectations.”

He keep this smirk on that awfully familiar face and unfold his arms to shove them into his pockets. I swallow my upsweeping anger, I wasn't usually this sensible for this kind of comments, but right now anger was pouring out of my veins. Perhaps because he looked down on me from the moment he first saw me.

 I strongly believe that everyone has a duty to meet a new person with respect and open doors, not start by judging them. He has taunting my ideals. That is why I really can't stand him, even if we just met moments ago.

I narrow my eyes. Or it could be because in the back of my head Im sure safire eyes have looked into mine before. I fake a sigh,

”No, _why_ are you here?” He rise one eyebrow. ” Your lessons don't start in what is it…-” I look at my non the existent watch on my arm. ”-three hours? So it makes one wonder, Mr Zolduck”

Smiling I flip my pen between my thump and indexfinger.

”I dono.” He shrug, going back to reading his paper. A vein on my forehead is dangerously close to pop. Nisshuks eyes flip agains both of use. I feel for the poor boy having to put of with him every day.

”You do know that you aren't supposed to be here right now, Zolduck?”

He drop whatherver he is so actively reading and stare at me thoughtfully.

”Nothing says I cant, _Knowels_ , and by the why so sound you start boss around your job peers on the first day. It's an bad influence on Nissshoku.” Once again a smirk makes its way on his face.

”What if you're actually a bloodthirsty and vicious psychopath dressed up as Mr Zolduck, who come here to kidnap the prince, lock him up and use him as a hostage and demanding money and power of the royal family, torture the prince for his own fun and eventually the world had gone under, so I see nothing wrong with require an explanation.” A smile dance on my features.

”Trough a kidnapping like that would probably happen on the night when no one is around.” Killua places his head on his chin. Actually giving of a genuine smile.

” One can never be sure enough, the world is full of surprises after all.” It was my turn to shrug.

”Ms Alexandra do you mind helping me with this?” I stop flipping my pen and turn around, my lesson has been erupted for to long.

”Yes yes, of course Nessie.” I have to force myself not to look at Killua over my shoulder.

”You’re quite annoying Alexandra” I'll defiantly hit him when Nessie isn't watching. I stretch a bit let him face my back, I wasn't going to look at him.

”Can I ignore you some other time?” I say to the wall.

He just chuckle behind me.

”I will be there."

* * *

 

My lesson was surprisingly not further interrupted. I did what I was supposed to do and Nisshoku was operated his part quite well to.

Killuas presence wasn't bothering me as much anymore and slowly I found myself getting quite calm about the whole situation. Nisshoku must have felt it to because his shoulders look less and less stiff, I find myself lower my guards and relax as I usually do when I’m talking about something I'm passionate about.

Still, I couldn't help but to steal small glances of the white haired boy still sitting by the table. No matter how close I look, and I was becoming desperate, it was impossible to find any traces of information about him by his body language or expression. His eyes remained as sharp as ever. By the time I was calming down, he only got more awake, sharply awake. I'm starting to get apprehensive. He is giving me an uneasy feeling. Shutting me out without giving me a reason.

I shrug it of, I should’t intermingle in other peoples privacy without any right, he will have to remain a mystery as for now. I care but I can't roam around in his business. It's selfish of me to do so what am I thinking? I'm the worst. He is an asshole trough. And he insulted my teaching. And me. Which he has no right to either.

Hell, I was an angel and he was satan. Yes, that’s how it is. I have nothing to feel bad about. Wait what? I slap my cheeks hard ”Stupid!”

Nessie jump form the sudden agitation.

”We already know that Alex, please give us something new.” Huffing I turn around and glare nasty at him, narrowing my eyes. He doesn't look back. Crossing my arms I give of a huff. Yes, I'm getting angry.

"You're so childish." He still refocus to look at me.

"And I'm proud of it." I say stubbornly clenching my fists.

 

”Miss Alexandra I think I'm done with this today. Do you want me to bring you some coffee?” I stop my glaring and turn my attention towards the younger boy standing next to me.

He start patting my back. Holding back sudden sniffle I feel extremely tired.

”Yes.” I nod, letting my student lead my to the big cozy sofa. As soon as I sit down, i immediately shrink down into an ocean of soft pillows. So soft.

I’m well aware of that I don't have time to sleep bur my heavy eyelids are giving in. Suppressing a gasp I tell Killua to stop being such an asshole but it only comes out as a weak mumble. Which I think I hear him laugh at. Slowly I allow myself to close my eyes, noticing tint of orange and yellow flicker trough the room. For the first time today I feel at peace. York Shin, Emma, Nessie and Killua could wait. I felt the tiredness get the best of me. Slowly and then all at once. When Nisshoku came back with at cup of hot coffee I was already gone.

* * *

 

_He looks at her from the corner of his eye. Hopefully a bit of rest would smooth out the dark bangs under her eyes. He wonders when she last slept for one whole night. She looks so peaceful when she isn't overwhelmed with stress en concern._

_Plopping his head in his palm, he swifts his gaze to the window. The sun has begun to set. He feel so tense._

_”Hey Nisshoku, since she- ”Killua motion the sleeping magician on the sofa,”- seems out of it, we should start our training earlier.”_

_The young prince put the untouched coffee on the sofatable. His eyes wandered around in the room and decided to stay on his feet. Something was on his mind. The nineteen year old leaned back on his chair sending the prince an questioning look. Nisshoku must have felt the suspicious eyes on him because he tensed._

_”Um, yeah,”_

_The prince narrowed his eyebrows and slightly stomped his left foot a few times on the spot._

_”Good then we -”, ”Why are you mean to Miss Alexandra?” So that what was he was conflicted about. A silence fell between the both males. Blue eyes met crimson ones. There was little question that Nisshoku was upset. He must really care for her. Why was he so mean to Alexandra Knowels?_ _The simple reason was that he felt like it. Maybe it was the way she responded en acted to other people without ever thinking about herself._

_Did he envy her? Maybe. He tore is gaze -which had wandered back to the sleeping woman- away and went back to staring out the window. The prince got the vibe and reluctantly went to deal with the math problems he actually never finished. He respected his master, he just had a hard time understanding him._

_Killua just stared blankly at the colourplay in the sky. Colors, somehow it felt like they derided him. She hadn't remember him. Damn it. She hadn't recognized him. He felt so emotionally drained. So disappointed. As if he had been betrayed. Everything he had built until now had the work of something, she, Alexandra had planted a long time ago. His life had been shaped along with her actions that night and yes she didn't remember him. He felt numb, surreal._

_Killua didn't know how to act around him but neither did he know what he had expected. That she would run into his arms and praise him for his hard work? Pat him on the shoulder and say ’good job’? The teasing was a side affect of his doubtfulness, a way to put up walls around himself. A way to hold on to the ideals he had worked so hard on to get. The surface he had been standing on was gone. Frustrated the shakes his head, no it wasn't gone. He was being selfish thinking the way he did. Yet the odd thoughts crisscrossed his emotionally stressed mind._ _He missed Gon and Alluka. Got would be back in the city just in three days but it seemed so long._

_Her eyes was still the same as the were ten nine years ago. Green, fearsomely alive, gleaming with mystery and imagination. They made all other green look dull. They were the reason he avoided wearing green clothes. Funny thing he had seen Gon wear it for years. The irony. Letting out a big sigh he focused on his pupil, who seemed seemingly irritated at him._

_”Practice you ten one hour before you go to sleep.” Killua stood up and walked away from his place by the table down the room to grab his jacket._

_”Sure.”_

_The prince didn't look up, he respected his masters orders, he trusted him. Yet he was to impatient and curious._

_”Where are you going?”_ _Killua pulled the jacket over his arms and started to put on his shoes and spoke in the movement._

_”Out, keep the place in check as I'm gone,” He tied his shoes and looked over his shoulder on the sleeping girl before he added, ”and her to.” Not wanting to start a conflict with the prince._

_”Yes sir,”_

_The boy made a salute with his laugh causing Killua to let out a laugh. Seems like there was nothing to worry about in the first place in terms of bond between teacher and student. ”Then I’ll leave it all to you soldier”. He gave a small wave and stepped out of the apartment. Finally some much needed relaxation._

* * *

 

Something was shattering my world. Something was shaking it unmercifully and brutal. It felt as if I was losing my balance. Snapping my eyes open the first thing I see is a pair of bright crimson eyes. Ah. Now I remember.

 ”Nessie haven't someone taught you its rude to shake people awake when they're having sew dreams which do not involve white-haired douches?” He just smile.

”Probably not.”

How am I even supposed to suppress this adorableness. I playfully hit his head. ”Well now you know.”

Shaking into the pillows once again I close my eyes and sigh. ”Now respect the elders and let me sleep.” I let my limp body fall back inte the sofa.

”No” I open one eye. He’s sitting beside me with arms crossed. That stubborn little prince.

”What do you mean ’No’ I need my beauty sleep.” I try and close my eyes again. Trying to reclaim some peace.

”Oh look Master Zolduck is looking trough your stuff!” My eyes snap open and I abruptly sit up.

”Where!?”

There was no white fluff as long as I could see. I raise an eyebrow at the prince who is smirking.

”You likeeeeee him.” I just sit there, dumbfounded for a moment.

”What the hell?!” Where have I heard that before?

 Nisshoku is smirking, patting me on my head. Unwillingly I pout. He seem to be taking after someone and it’s not a good thing. Add a blue cat to the mixture and it would start going downhill from here. With the thought cursing trough my mind I can't help but to join his smile session. I change the subject, accepting the fact that I won't be able to go back to my nap.

”What about we start making dinner?”

His smile brighten, and he nod excitedly.

”Spareribs!” My eyes gleam at the sound of that word. His wish is my law. Spareribs it is then. It takes me back to when I first met him, the dish was the first thing we ate together and it has become quite an tradition over the months. I heave myself up from the warm and way to comfortable pit I had created during my peaceful nap.

”Spareribbs it is then, and what about we make that BBQ sauce and add that to them while they are baking?”

We both smile at each other devilishly and run to the kitchen. I’ve taught Nessie well. He knows hot to behave in the kitchen had has mastered the art of respecting the components you work with. Proudly I nod to myself. He is such a wonderful boy.

”You didn't deny miss.” Interrupting my whisking of ingredients for the sauce an irk mark appear on my forehead. I take back my compliments.

”My dear little Nessie one more word and there’s no dinner.” In a closed eye smile I pick up one of the kitchen knifes making the prince sweat drop.

”Aye!” I give of a content nod and continue my work.

Wait, did he just…

Whet the hell!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update finally!!  
> Lololol I made Killua look like a real asshole in this chapter, but well, it will be explained later ;)


End file.
